The overall purpose of this study is to address and understand, a range of issues related to the participation of Hispanics and African-Americans into cancer screening exams as well as their recruitment into biomedical research studies, as compared to non-Hispanic Whites. 1) to determine whether there are differing levels of willingness to participate in biomedical studies among African-Americans, Puerto Ricans residing in Puerto Rico, and Puerto Rican Hispanics residing in Puerto Rico, and Puerto-Rican Hispanics residing in the U.S. mainland as compared to non-Hispanic Whites; 2) to explore those socio-demographic and psycho-social factors that might account for all observed differences; and 3) to identify factors which may positive influence individuals to participate in cancer screening examines as well as research subjects in biomedical studies. Phase I will consist of final refinements of the two questionnaires (the Cancer Screening Questionnaire and the Research Subject Questionnaire) and preparations for initiating the major data collection using the two questionnaires. Phase II, which occurs in Years 04-04, will consist of the major data collection activity of the study: CATI administration of a Random Digit Dialing (RDD) sampling of two separate questionnaires (the Cancer Screening Questionnaire and the Research Subject Questionnaire) by two experienced and calibrated Research Survey Units to a total of 1,800 subjects in three cities, i.e., 900 subjects responding to the Cancer Screening Questionnaire by two experienced and calibrated Research Survey Units to a total of 1,800 subjects in three cities, i.e., 900 subjects responding to the Cancer Screening Questionnaire. Phase III, which occurs in Years 05-07, will consist of the data analysis and interpretation as well as the dissemination of research findings via presentations and scientific meetings, manuscripts, including a position paper on suggestions for improving participation and future research directions. This proposed study will be: 1) one of the early quantitative studies into the factors that affect participation by minorities to cancer screening examines; and, 2) 2) the first study to assess, on a community level, the relationship between willingness in cancer screening exams and the willingness to participate in biomedical research.